Finding the Way
by MissMxLo99
Summary: Rachel is thrilled when Quinn wakes up after her accident, but she is shocked when she realizes that Quinn's last memories are from when she was still Lucy. Now, with Rachel's help, Quinn must rediscover who she was, and who she is, as well as what she meant to say to Rachel all along. Set in season 3 right after 'On my way' Faberry slash. Plot by LillyintheSky on Youtube!


**Quinn/Lucy POV**

Darkness was never intimidating to Quinn before.

Really, she could walk into the basement during a power outage with absolutely no light and be perfectly fine! Well… Actually her stupid, fat self would probably trip and break her neck or something, but fear-wise she'd be perfectly fine.

So anyway, she's never been afraid of darkness.

At least she hadn't been afraid until now.

Darkness is never scary until you're sitting, no lying, in a blank that is located in a blank hearing sobs coming from blank**. **

She wanted to open her eyes, to look around, to cry, to glare, she wanted to see who was crying, to do anything but be in the dark!

She just couldn't**, **though. She could feel my left eye twitching. All she wanted to do was rub it, just so it would stop, but she couldn't.

She wanted to do something! Why wasn't anyone helping? She felt her fists clench. It wasn't much, but it was something!

She heard a gasp, then some yelling. YES SOMEONE WAS GOING TO DO SOMETHING!

She heard a voice next to her, "Can you open your eyes? If you can hear me, please try to open your eyes." The voice, she recognized it, it was a woman's, sounded a lot like her mom…

She began the fight against her eyelids again. Slowly, painfully slowly, her eyes began to flutter. Not enough to see, but they did flutter. She kept trying, and the lady (mom?) kept murmuring soothing, helpful words in her ear. She opened her eyes, finally, only for a second. The fluorescent lights stung, it was like staring straight into the sun. She'd obviously had my eyes closed for a really long time.

No sooner had she made that realization that the pain came. A pounding in the back of her head, a throbbing inside her eye, her whole body felt tender, it really was no wonder she couldn't move!

"Ouch."

Her mom was so excited that she was speaking that she forgot I was in pain because of-

**THROB**

Because of-

**THROB**

She couldn't remember why she was in a hospital and in pain. Every time she tried to remember I got throbs on the side of my skull and it was a dark barrier that she couldn't get through, she wanted to, though.

She tried opening her eyes again. It didn't sting as much as it had the first time, but the fluorescent lights still made her twitch, so Quinn somewhat squinted, hiding her pupils from the lights with her dark lashes. She opened her eyes a little wider, then more, then more. She almost had them open all the way when a tall figure walked in. She assumed it was a man by the deepness of its voice when he said, "how are you feeling, Quinn?"

She knew Quinn was her middle name, and some people still called her that sometimes, but she would think a doctor would use her first name. Of course her head still hurt like hell so she didn't exactly think before sounding like an idiot by asking, "Who?"

They looked at each other confused.

Mom, with her eyes opened wide, gave her a worried smile and shakily said, "You, Quinnie, how are you feeling?"

Her mouth opened into a small 'O' shape. Her mother never calls her Quinn, much less Quinnie!

"Mom… Di- did you just call me Quinn? You NEVER call me Quinn, I'm Lucy remember?"

Mom's eyes opened wide as she looked pleadingly at the doctor. "Maybe we should have one of her friends talk to her?"

Friends? What friends? She didn't have any friends- unless… no. NO. People don't look at her, talk to her, or even touch her in the halls unless it's to torment her or call her mean names. There's no way anyone would actually pretend to be a friend of hers just to go bully her in the hospital! Not even the people at her school are that cruel!

She saw her mom's eyes, confused and tear-filled, so she decided it was better not to ask. Her mom and the doctor ran out into the hall, leaving her lying there confused. Suddenly there was some yelling, some scraping of chairs, and other unnecessary, loud, obnoxious noises in the hallway. So, she closed her eyes and blocked them out.

**THIRD PERSON P.O.V (In the hallway)**

There was the strangest group of people all sitting very close together, they'd moved all the chairs so they could be in a small half circle, in the hallway of the in the Blanchard Valley hospital. **[(*) * Means I'll talk about this in the A/N]** A girl in a battered wedding dress, a mohawked boy holding her hand, another very tall boy lightly snoring next to her, five girls in disgustingly bright bridesmaids dresses, two of them holding hands, a boy in a wheelchair, and two boys holding hands. There only real similarity was their red-rimmed eyes.

As people walked past them, they stared at each person with a slightly disgusted look at two of their couples, but it was fine they were used to it. Others looked specifically at the boy in the wheelchair and thought they were all there for him. Others were simply confused, or felt like staring, but that was fine because this was the William McKinley High School Glee Club and they were used to it.

Suddenly a woman they all recognized as their friend, Quinn Fabray's, mom. Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry, Brittany Peirce, and Santana Lopez got up from their seats making a loud scraping sound on the floor of the hospital, and began to yell.

"Is she okay?"

"What did the doctor say?"

"Can we go inside?"

"For God's sake woman, say something!"

"Can I go inside?"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm so, so sorry!"

"WHY ARE YOU CRYING?"

The woman, sobbing, said in a whisper that they all heard like a gunshot.

"She doesn't remember."

The Glee club stayed silent. Even Finn Hudson had been woken up enough to hear that, and that gave him the adrenaline to stay awake.

The blonde mother took this as a sign to go on, "She didn't remember that she chose to start using her middle name, the doctor thinks she might have gotten some head trauma in the accident. Enough to make her lose all of her high school memories."

No one could say anything, do anything, no one could _breathe _without commanding his or her body to do so.

**Quinn P.O.V (hospital room)**

All the commotion outside quieted down and Quinn opened her eyes again to make sure. She closed her eyes and stopped asking herself questions, and instead went through the things she knew.

_My name is Lucy Quinn Fabray._

_I have one sibling._

_She is my sister._

_She does not live with me._

_My mother's name is Judy Fabray._

_My father's name is Ryan Fabray. _**(*)**

_I'm 14 years old._

_I'm overweight._

_I hate myself._

_I want to lose weight._

_I want to get a nose job._

_I'm in the hospital because __**THROB**__._

She sighed.

_I'm in the hospital._

_My mother is here too._

_My mother called me Quinn earlier._

_So did the doctor._

_I don't know why they are calling me Quinn._

_My name is Lucy. _

_I go to- __**(*)**_

A nurse in a light blue uniform interrupted her thoughts. "Quinn, how are you feeling?"

Lucy** (*)** resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "Better, thank you."

The nurse smiled and started to leave when Lucy got an idea.

"Wait!"

The nurse stopped, "Yes?"

Lucy sheepishly said, "Sorry, I'm really lonely and really confused! Please tell me what happened to me, I need someone to talk to please!"

The lady sighed and walked back, "Well my name is Rita and obviously your name is Quinn."

Quinn sat up as much as she could without her head hurting, "It's actually not."

"No?"

"No. My name is Lucy, my _middle name _is Quinn, but for some reason everyone is referring to me by my middle name! Do you have any idea why that is?"

Realization seemed to dawn on Rita's face, "Don't panic about what I'm going to tell you, I'm not completely sure if I'm correct, but I probably am. Okay?"

Quinn felt her heart speed up, but she took deep breaths and nodded.

"You're in the hospital. You were in a car accident. You received a lot of head trauma, enough to make you forget about four or five years of your life. Your mother explained to us that when you were 14 you lost _a lot_ of weight, and began using your middle name 'Quinn' as your first name."

Quinn's eyes started stinging as she asked her next question, already knowing the answer, "Is it temporary?"

Rita's eyes softened, "I wish I could tell you sweetie."

Quinn made a choked noise. Rita hugged her and rubbed her back while murmuring kind words.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart. You're going to be okay. Shh. I'm so sorry."

Quinn surprised herself when she realized she wasn't actually crying.

Rita smiled slightly, "You're dehydrated. We haven't given you any real water or food yet. That's what I came in here for."

Quinn was glad Rita was here, she didn't know what she would've done if her nurse hadn't been as kind. She smiled, "Sorry I'm distracting you from your job."

"Hmm you'll be glad you distracted me this long when you actually start eating! Hospital food tastes like crap."

Quinn laughed, until she took a bite out of her mashed potatoes and realized Rita was right.

Rita left to help another patient, promising to return soon. So, Quinn went through what she knew again.

_My name is Lucy Quinn Fabray._

_I've started using my middle name Quinn._

_I have one sibling._

_She is my sister._

_Her name is Fran._

_She does not live with me._

_My mother's name is Judy Fabray._

_My father's name is Ryan Fabray. _**(*)**

_I am 18 years old._

_I'm __**not**__ overweight._

_I __**don't**__ hate myself._

_I __**don't need **__to lose weight._

_I __**got**__ a nose job._

_I'm in the hospital because I got in a car accident._

_My mother is here with me._

_My father is not._

_My mother calls me Quinn._

_Everyone calls me Quinn._

_I go to-_

Quinn was interrupted yet again when a small girl in a wedding dress ran in frantically.

"QUINN! Are you okay? How's your head? Are you hurt? I'm so sorry! This is my entire fault! I'm really sorry! Oh, sorry again, I'm yelling I'm just so glad you're better!" She smiled brightly.

Quinn was so confused, and she couldn't do anything for a second. Soon she realized she would have to tell the girl what was wrong with her. Quinn took a deep breath; she was doing a lot of that.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"What do you- who am I? Well I'm Rachel Berry! Quinn, you know that!"

"I'm so sorry, I have no idea who you are… Your name doesn't seem familiar at all. I'm really sorry."

The girl's bright smile wiped off her face. "I-"

Just then, Rita walked back in. "Oh no."

The short brunette looked up at her. "I- she doesn't have any idea who I am."

"No, she doesn't." Rita's eyes softened, this proved her right. "She experienced a lot of head trauma in her accident, I believe she lost a couple of years of memory."

Rachel seemed like she was about to get really frantic, but it seemed like she couldn't find the strength to do so.

"I- who- but- I don't understand." Her eyes watered, obviously she did understand. "No, you're kidding, you're joking, you're lying. This isn't happening, I didn't do this, I couldn't have. This isn't funny this is a terrible joke. Stop. I don't believe you don't lie to me like this!" Her voice still couldn't rise higher than a whisper.

She looked at Quinn, and it was obvious they weren't lying. "Oh god, oh god, this can't be happening. It's not happening. Oh my god!" She seemed to be whispering to herself now.

"Oh god." She ran out, her dress flowing behind her, with her hair a mess, and her face and eyes reddening again.

Quinn looked up at Rita and made another choked noise. This time there were tears, a lot of tears.

**A/N: So, I know I've been AWOL for a really long time, but I'm back! I also changed my username to MissMxLo99 in case you hadn't noticed! I saw this trailer on YouTube by **_**LallyintheSky**_** and thought it was AMMAAAAAZIIING! [**_**Finding the Way / Faberry] **_**and half the comments were begging for fanfics about it. So, I decided to make one! If you've read my other stories, you probably already realized how much LONGER this one is, seriously it's EIGHT pages long. I'm really working on that! That's the reason I've been gone, I'm revising ALL my stories. **

**Because I've learned a whole bunch of stuff in my Honors English.**

**Because I realized that my grammar/vocab/spelling/etc. SUCKED**

**Because I want to make my stories the best they can be, and I want to make sure you guys enjoy it as much as possible.**

**If you missed it (*) means that I'll talk about it down here! **

**Blanchard Valley Hospital is real, and it's about 30 mi from Lima, Ohio.**

**I didn't remember what middle school Quinn went to.**

**I switch from Quinn and Lucy to show how she feels**

**I don't know what Mr. Fabray's name is so I named him Ryan**

**Okay! **** Bye, bye monkeys! I'll see you next time!**

**-**_**MissMxLo99!**_


End file.
